After All This Time?
by JustBeTrueToWhoYouAre
Summary: This a follow on story from Only time will tell, that looks into the Kent family struggles as they try to bring up there ever growing family and juggle it with work like as well.


**_AN_ \- This has been a long time coming, I have had loads of idea's to write a new story but never got round to actually write them down, A lot has changed in my life a very big move took place so I have had to adjust to my new surroundings but anyway that's enough about what's been going on in my life, Please enjoy this story which I hope to get a chapter up every week (If Possible) - Beth x**

(Tom's POV)

All was well in the Kent household, we have all had an amazing year watching our boy's grow up, 2 years old, They are now both walking and talking and there is no stopping them. Amelia is something else now though a right little madam I'm not sure how we got to this point with her but she is often just mucking up for attention, both me and Sam don't feel like we ignore her, in fact if anything we often take her out on her own for just Amelia and Daddy time or Amelia and Mummy time. I have a feeling though it's all to do with her age, She is 7 going on 17 these days she doesn't want to be treated like a little girl any more but both me and Sam and well just about everyone else can't she is our little baby but me and Sam had a heart to heart and we have decided it's best we start letting her grow up. Sam has left me in charge of the boy's this morning as we are both on late's today and she is taking Amelia into town for a girl to girl chat. So that sort of brings you up to speed on the going on's around here but just one more thing, Sam's going to be 30 in 2 months and I think she is hoping for the day to go along unmentioned but like that is going to happen, We have all be working together to plan a Surprise party.

"I know it's short notice and all but I was hoping to go for a coffee this morning" Sam said talking on the phone as she walked into the room.

"Mama" Oliver shouted running over to her, and she bent down to give him a cuddle and kissed his forehead. He is still a Mummy's boy and I think he always will be.

"Thank you so much this will hopefully help her out! See you shortly" Sam say's as a smile grows across her face "Millie go and get dressed please and I will be up in a minute" She says looking over at Millie who nods and goes off upstairs.

"See you at 11:15, Hopefully we will make it!" Sam says with a laugh as she puts down the phone. Still smiling.

"Who was that babe?" I ask.

"Jane, I've been watching Amelia and she is always dancing, I know she misses out because Lauren had to stop the Dance class but I also see her looking at my old photo's of when I used to skate" Sam explained and I just smiled as I have a feeling I know where this is going.

"You're so clever babe, I just hope it helps, She's been a right madam and I don't know what else we can try" I say and Sam just winks at me before she heads off upstairs.

(End of POV)

When I get upstairs I find Amelia sat at her desk looking at the photos again, I quietly walk in and go and take a seat on her bed.

"I wish they would just listen to me, but all they ever do is play with the boy's or work, last time I went out with Daddy he bumped into Uncle Daniel and just ignored me. We never go anywhere I want to go not even with Mummy, I want to be the big girl I am, It's not fair!" Amelia said throwing the photo album down and putting her head in her hand's. I walk over to her and just pull her into my chest.

"Millie, I never knew you felt that way" I said while stroking her hair, and she just cried into me. "I know we spend lot's of time with the boy's but it's because they can't do things for themselves not like you because like you said your a big girl and you are right me and daddy are spending lot's of time at work but it's only because Papa hasn't been very well has he so we need to look after all of his patients to. Papa is getting better and he is going back to work after the weekend so me and Daddy will spend more time at home again. Me and Daddy had a chat last night at work and we have both decided that we need to treat you like the big clever girl you are and not the little baby Millie we used to have as she had grown up, But Millie just remember to me and Daddy you will always be our baby girl" I said pushing her back a bit do I could see her beautiful face and wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry Mummy I don't mean to be horrible but I just miss having you and Daddy all to myself, I love my brothers but I also love my Mummy and Daddy and I just want you to know that" She said smiling, It brought a tear to my eye which I wiped away.

"Get dressed Millie and I will be back shortly" I said putting her down, she nodded and I walked off to go and get dressed myself.

I got out a pair of jeans and and Jumper as even though it was the middle of June it was a rather cold morning. I was standing in just my pant's looking at myself in the Mirror, I was looking rather on the boney side, I have got back into the bad habit of skipping meals but that all needs to change.

"Mummy?" Amelia asked sounding a bit confused.

"Yes baby" I said picking up my bra and putting it on as I turned to face her.

"What are all these lines on your body, you have them on your arm's too" She said walking over to me and touching all the scars up my chest and on my hips.

"Oh baby it's nothing for you to worry about. I will tell you one day but for now you are not quite old enough to know" I told her as I picked her up and sat her on mine and Tom's bed. She has asked about the scars on my arm's before but she was only 5 but she has never seen me topless before so wouldn't know about all of my other scars.

"Are they like Uncle Jack's? Is it because you and Uncle Jack are Hero's like the one's on TV?" She asked.

"Who told you that I was a Hero like Uncle Jack?" I asked very confused myself as I got myself dressed.

"Papa told me once, When Uncle Jack was looking after me, Uncle Jack was watching the news when he got upset and it had Hero's on the TV like you and Uncle Jack and that is what Papa told me" Amelia told me.

"Well I will have to have a word with Papa but yes I used to be a Hero as well like Uncle Jack, and the one's on Uncle Jack are from when he was a Hero but mine are not, now why don't I come and do your hair for you then we can go into town" I explained and she just nodded taking in what I had just told her.

Once we were both ready, we went and said bye to Tom and the Boy's before getting into the car, Amelia often sits up front with me when it is just me and her. She was going threw her Ipod and choosing what songs to put on for the drive and I couldn't help smiling about the surprise I had for Millie!


End file.
